ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy of My Frenemy
The Enemy of My Frenemy is the fourty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the thirteenth episode of the third season. Plot Gwen – using her Lucky Girl outfit – goes to the place where Hex lives to steal one of his books like in Time Heals. However, the sorcerer noticed her presence and imprisoned Gwen in a force field that drains her powers. Gwen explains that she wants to help Charmcaster and defeat Adwaita. Hex becomes appalled. She says that Adwaita is powerless since Aggregor stole the Alpha Rule. Hex takes the book and tells Gwen that the real name of Ledgerdomain was changed and that this occurs constantly. Hex says that Adwaita probably regained Alpha Rule and she asks to join her but he refused saying that he won't join a suicide mission and that Spellbinder gave his life to save him and his niece so they could get out of that dimension. Hex grieves and asks Gwen to leave him alone. Later, the scene is changed with Kevin laughing at the fact that Gwen wanna return to Ledgerdomain to help Charmcaster to free her people. Kevin says this is a mistake and that Charmcaster always tried to kill them, but he surrenders to the disapprove look of his girlfriend and prepares to turn on Rustbucket. Gwen, using a laptop, look for clues in internet to discover the real name of Ledgerdomain. After several attempts, finally successful. The team realizes that the place is different, but not everything. The Adwaita's stone bat-like creatures come back and attack them. Kevin tells Gwen that her powers are stronger and she make a field. Ben has a plan and tells her to tie them in a magical rope so they won't separate; he turns into Fasttrack and can outwit the creatures. However, Ben is trapped on a piece of floating rock and almost falls. Kevin says there is a cave nearby and tries to swing to there. Suddenly, a stone creature pulls them e make the creatures go away; he says that almost everyone was enslaved and he was one of the few to fight. The creature takes the team to the stronghold of Adwaita, nevertheless he is stuck in a magical field and having his mana drained by a stone. Kevin throws the stone away and Gwen frees Adwaita asking who did that to him. The sorcerer decides to join the team to fight. Everyone comes to a place that has plenty of water and Kevin says that partnering with evil guys is a bad choice. While the two argue, Adwaita utters a spell that causes water to come alive. The water monster takes Kevin and Gwen. Occasionally the monster throws the stone creature away and brakes him. Ben see Adwaita escaping and turns into Eatle and easily defeat the enemy. The stone creature advised the team to continue with the plan and free everyone. Ben, Gwen and Kevin climb a rock and see Adwaita and Charmcaster. She absorbs his soul and everyone becomes scared. Charmcaster realize their presence and explains that she's draining the power of all living beings existing in Ledgerdomain to resurrect her father. Kevin says that her father is dead but Charmcaster says not for long, she says that everything she did have the purpose to resurrect her father. Gwen asks Ben and Kevin to stop the draining machine. Ben transforms into Eatle again but later changed into Chromastone, the alien is destroyed when he got inside of the machine and Ultimatrix enter into recharge mode. The machine absorbs Ben's soul and Gwen becomes terrified. Charmcaster enjoys the moment of distraction of Gwen and tries to kill her but Kevin gets into her front. His soul is also absorbed and Gwen becomes an anodite. Charmcaster says that was exactly what she was waiting for and took Gwen's soul. Charmcaster calls The Dark One and give the six hundred thousand souls absorbed and in return, ask to bring her father back. After that, Spellbinder returns to life and don't understand how that was possibile and the woman starting to crying holding him. She explain that took severel souls to bring him back. The father disapprove of her attitude saying that his daughter became worse than Adwaita and that he gave his life to save her. Spellbinder also tells that he can't stay in Ledgerdomain knowing that his life was bought by the cost of so many others and decides to leave again. Charmcaster says no, but he returns to the dead and The Dark One makes all souls return to their bodies. Charmcaster is feeling empty because the whole life she has been chasing for something and now that thing is gone. The team decides to not arrest her and leave her where she is. The episode ends showing Gwen caring about Charmcaster's feelings and Kevin says that it ain't easy what Charmcaster is going through. Major Events *Hex makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Charmcaster's real name is revealed, which is Hope. *Eatle's powers are first introduced. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Spellbinder *Old One *Ignatius Villains *Charmcaster *Hex (Briefly) *Adwaita Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Eatle (x2) *Chromastone Quotes Trivia *Ben, Gwen and Kevin were all killed but have been revived during this episode, as is told by Ben and the fact that their souls were nearly given to The Old One. *Eatle showed off his powers for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time Chromastone was destroyed, the first being in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. *Charmcaster returns to the side of evil in this episode. However, at the end, Gwen still keeps her feelings of sympathy toward her (as does Kevin, who can relate) and lets her go rather than apprehend her. *Gwen transformed into her Anodite form for the third time. *Gwen lost her shoe again. *It is revealed that Fasttrack is able to perform high jumps. *It's unknown if Chromastone's still available in the Ultimatrix. *Gwen uses her Lucky Girl outfit for the first time since Time Heals. *It is revealed that Charmcaster's true name is Hope. See Also *The Enemy of My Frenemy/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes